


Olicity Tumblr Drabbles

by laxit21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: Every Friday, I post short little stories to my tumblr. I've decided to post them here as well, in case anyone who doesn't follow me on tumblr wants to read them.These are (mostly) fluffy





	1. Waiting (Sometimes it's Worth It)

Oliver’s eyes followed Felicity as she walked back and forth across the room. She’d been pacing for the last several minutes. She’d do a few laps, look at the clock, start biting her nails and then begin pacing again.

“You know, pacing and staring at the clock isn’t going to make the time go any faster.”

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face her husband. “You aren’t a theoretical physicist. You don’t know that.”

“No, but I’m a human person who’s waited for things before and knows staring at the clock makes it seem like time goes slower.” He reasoned. “You can’t just will time to pass differently all of a sudden.”

“I know you’re trying to calm me down, and trying to keep me from getting stressed, well more stressed, but this, your calm and rational routine, not really helping. And don’t tell me you aren’t as anxious as I am.”

“Of course I am. This has been the longest four minutes of my life. And given my last twelve years, that’s saying something.” When he was on the island, when he was forced into the League, even when he was in prison, time hadn’t passed this slowly for Oliver. “It doesn’t change anything, you know that right?”

“What?”

“The results, they won’t change anything. It won’t change how I feel about you or where we stand or how William feels. I want you to know that.”

“I know that.” Felicity said right as the timer went off. “Finally!” She shouted as she ran out of the room.

Oliver remained seated on the couch. She walked back into the room, staring at the stick in her hands. The pregnancy test she’d just taken.

“What’s the verdict?”

“It’s- we’re having a baby.”

“It’s positive?” Oliver asked, standing up.

Felicity was so overcome with emotion that she didn’t speak, but nodded. Oliver rushed over to her, picked her up and spun her around. Halfway through spinning, he realized it might not be a good idea and gently placed her back to her feet.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Sick and Tired

Oliver groaned as Felicity pulled the blanket off of his face. He frowned deeper and looked up at her from the couch. “This is bullshit.”

“No, it’s not.” She said, placing a mug on the coffee table where he could reach it. She took a seat on the edge of the couch and gave him a look. “It’s normal. Everyone gets sick, even vigilantes.”

“I don’t get sick.” He said in a serious tone. His wife just raised an eyebrow. He grumbled and rolled over onto his side. “How did this happen?”

“Tommy went to daycare and brought some germs home with him. So, you both got sick.” She explained.

“Betrayed by my own son.” He grumbled as he pulled the blanket back over his head. Seconds later, Felicity pushed in back down.

“No, drink your tea.” She said, pointing to the mug. “Honestly, you jump off of buildings and remove bullets without any pain killers, but you get the flu and suddenly it’s the end of the world.”

“Am I supposed to be happy? Tommy’s upstairs laying in bed, Will’s been in and out because he doesn’t wanna get sick and you won’t let me kiss you.” He pouted. “Can’t even sleep in my own bed.”

“You decided to sleep on the couch so I wouldn’t get sick. And kissing me would defeat the purpose of that very noble sacrifice.” She pointed out.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“You being sick, no. But its nice to be able sleep stretched out on the bed without elbowing you or the occasional preschooler’s leg kicking me in the back.” Tommy, who was three, still slept in his parents’ room whenever he had a bad dream. Felicity loved her son, but he moved around a lot in his sleep. She stood up from her spot. “I think I might run to the store sometime today, will you be okay?”

“I’m a grown man.” He said. “How’s Tommy doing?”

“Miserable, like you. Except he’s smaller, so its kinda cute. He asked me to get some juice from the store. Do you want anything?”

“Some soup would be nice.” He answered. “And maybe when you come back, Tommy can come downstairs and we can watch a movie. You did say we’re supposed to be resting.”

“You’re right, I did. And that sounds like a great idea.” Felicity left to head to the store.

Thankfully, it was less than a five-minute drive away from the house. She bought soup, Gatorade, juice and Tylenol before driving home. As soon as she got home, she carried Tommy downstairs to the family room where Oliver was. They turned on  _The Lion King_ and Felicity went into the kitchen to make them both some soup. She came to check on them after a few minutes and found them both asleep on the couch.


	3. Love, Love, Love (Love is all you need)

Felicity woke up and was surprised to see that Oliver wasn’t lying in bed next to her. Since he’d started working with the SCPD, one of the perks was that he didn’t have to get up as early as he used to and spent the extra time in bed with his wife. She rolled over and saw there was a red envelope lying on his pillow with her name written on it.

She opened the envelope to find a pink greeting card with cartoon hearts drawn all over the front. She opened the Valentine’s Day card and read the message that was inside. “Roses are red. Violets are blue. Sugar is sweet and I love you. Love, Oliver.” It was a little cheesy, but she wasn’t going to say anything.

She heard someone moving around in the kitchen and got up to investigate. She came out of the bedroom and found Oliver hard at work cooking. His head shot up when he heard her come out and a look of disappointment crossed his face.

“You were supposed to stay in bed.” He told her as his shoulder slumped. “I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed.”

“Oh, well I can get back into bed if you want?” She suggested. Her husband looked like a kicked puppy and she wanted to knock that look off of his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Get back into bed. I wanna do this right.” He told her.

“Okay, I’m goin’.”’ She said as she turned around.

About three minutes later, Oliver came into their bedroom carrying a tray. He set it down on her lap and gave her a kiss. “Let’s try this again. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” She responded as she kissed him back.  She ate the breakfast he made for her and was thanking him for her card when she remembered something. “Oh, frack. I forgot to give you yours.” She said, jumping out of bed. She walked into her closet and came back holding an envelope. “Here.”

He took is from her and opened it. He read the front, which had a drawing of a bee on the front, and opened it to read the rest. When he opened the card, his eyes grew wide and he looked up at her. The card had ‘Will you BEE my Valentine’ written inside of it. Felicity crossed ‘my’ out and wrote ‘our’ in its place. He flipped the picture she’d put inside the card over and realized it wasn’t a picture, it was a sonogram. “Is this- are you-?”

“Yeah. I am.” She said with a smile. “You didn’t answer us though. Will you be our Valentine?”

“Of course!” He told her as he bent down to kiss her again. “Wait, caffeine. I shouldn’t have given you coffee.” He said, panicking.

“I didn’t drink any of it.” She told him. “See? Cup’s still full.”

“How long have you-?”

“About a week.” She told him. “I wanted telling you to be special, so I decided to wait until today.”

“I’m glad Will left for school already.” He said off-handedly.

“Why?”

“Because he’d probably complain about how ‘gross’ and ‘embarrassing’ we are. It’s not my fault I love my wife and decided Valentine’s Day should be an all-day event.”

“All day?” Felicity asked.

“Yes. First was breakfast. Soon, the flowers I ordered for you and the chocolates, nut-free of course, should get here. Then, I was thinking we could take advantage of the apartment being empty and that late wedding gift Sara sent you,” Sara, who thought she was hilarious, sent Felicity a set of lingerie which almost made Oliver have a heart attack when he saw it, “and we’re having a romantic, candlelit dinner tonight.”

“Wow, you really like Valentine’s Day.” Felicity said after hearing his itinerary.

“No, I just really love you.”


	4. Mia

It all happened so fast. One second Felicity and Oliver were having dinner. The next, Felicity’s water broke and what felt like nanoseconds later, they were wheeling her away from Oliver to perform an emergency C-section. Once the baby was out, the doctors stabilized Felicity before she went to sleep.

Oliver stayed no more than a foot away from the baby, his daughter, his little Mia, from the time she left Felicity’s womb until the nurses brought her into Felicity’s recovery room. He knew his constant presence was throwing the nurses off and making at least one incredibly nervous, but what was the point in Oliver being outed as the Green Arrow if he couldn’t use it to his advantage in this kind of situation.

Felicity’s obstetrician came into the room a few minutes after Oliver had returned to check on her. She told Oliver he could hold Mia if he wanted. Oliver looked at the infant in the bassinet dubiously. She was so tiny. What if he dropped her? What if he hurt her by accident? He’d held babies before, but none of them had been his baby. The doctor saw his trepidation and slowly and carefully talked him through how to hold her.

Felicity was starting to stir and she recognized her husband’s voice. He was whispering very quietly, but she could still make out what he was saying.

“Do you know who that is, Mia?” He asked. “That’s right, it’s Mommy. We need to be really quiet so she can sleep. Giving birth is very tiring, according to your grandma and your aunt Lyla. You haven’t met them yet, but they’re on their way to see you. So is your big brother Will. He lives far away, but he’s very excited to meet you.” Felicity opened one eye and watched Oliver holding their daughter. He was so entranced by the child in his arms that he didn’t notice her wake up. “I want you to do Daddy a favor. You aren’t allowed to grow up too fast. You have to stay this small for a while, okay?”

“She can’t promise you that.” Felicity whispered. Both of Mia’s parents were vigilantes, she was probably going to grow up a lot faster than any of the other kids her age.

“Mia, look who’s awake?” He whispered to her. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired and sore. I feel like I just gave birth.” She joked while holding her arms out. Oliver didn’t hand her Mia right away. “Oliver, give me my daughter.”

“Our daughter, and seems comfortable where she is.” He didn’t want to let her go. If he was holding her, he knew she was safe. He knew Felicity would never hurt her, but he didn’t want to let her go regardless.

“I want to hold her. I’m her mother and I haven’t held her yet.” Felicity said. Her voice cracked a little bit at the end. Oliver seemed to realize he was being selfish and gently settled the baby in Felicity’s arms. “Hi Mia. I’m your mommy. I’m so excited I finally got to meet you. Were you excited to meet me? I think you were.” She looked up at Oliver. “She’s-”

“Amazing? Perfect? You can’t believe she’s real? Me neither.” He said. “And we’re gonna keep her safe. No matter what.”

“No matter what.” She promised.


	5. Oh, I Can Be Very Distracting

Oliver was in the middle of telling Felicity a funny story about him and Tommy’s shenanigans when they were younger when it happened. He was just getting to the good part, his parents’ reaction to him filling their pool with Jello, when there was a loud rumble of thunder. He stilled and his eyes started to dart around, looking panicked.

The couple  were five weeks into what Felicity called their ‘Summer of Love’. The Arrow was dead as far as Starling City was concerned, Ra’s al Ghul had been stopped and Oliver was starting out his post-vigilante life. They were in Oregon, holed up in a cozy little cabin deep in the woods. She wasn’t a huge fan of the great outdoors, but Oliver had convinced her to give it a try.

“You ok, hon?” She asked softly.

He shook himself back to reality. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He took a deep breath. “So, my dad get home, and he’d been in Gotham for a week trying to convince Wayne Enterprises to-“

There was another rumble of thunder, this one closer and Felicity thought she might’ve seen some lightning. He froze again, and started to look afraid. Felicity walked over to the large bay window and opened the curtains. It was starting to rain, and if the clouds moving their way were any indication, the rain wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

She moved back over to the couch and returned to her position leaning against her boyfriend. Oliver picked up where he left off and tried to continue the story, but another round of thunder and lightning passed by them and it seemed like the storm was right on top of the cabin.

“It’s the rain isn’t it?” Felicity asked. “It makes you feel unsafe.”

“No, I- its stupid. It’s just a thunder storm.” He said.

“It’s not stupid. The Gambit went down during a storm, storms remind you of the island and that makes you distressed.” She said. “You don’t have to pretend that everything’s okay.”

It was quiet for several moments until the thunder rumbled again and Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and started rocking slightly back and forth. “I don’t like storms. I hear the thunder and- and its like I’m back on that life raft.”

“Well, I guess that means I’ve only got one option then.” Felicity said as she stood up. She held a hand out to Oliver.

“What option is that?” He said, taking her hand and standing up.

“I’m gonna help you take your mind off of the storm.”

There was another, louder, boom of thunder. “How are you gonna do that?”

“Oh, trust me. I can be very distracting.” She told him flirtatiously.

“I remember.” He said, thinking back to all the times she distracted him while he was sparring with Digg and he got a lucky shot in.

“Well, come on then.” She said, pulling him into another room.

She led him to the cabin’s entertainment room where there was a TV, some board games and other activities to do. “I don’t think watching a movie’s gonna be very useful.”

“We aren’t watching a movie. We can do that later.” She said as she started looking through the shelves of board games. “Aha!” She said, holding something over her head. he Hilted his head and saw that she was holding a deck of cards.

“You wanna play cards?”

“I wanna play poker, yes.” She said. “But not just any poker.” She started shuffling the deck. “Strip poker.”

“You’re an expert card counter.” He pointed out.

“I promise not to cheat.” She said sincerely. “If I’m gonna get you naked, I’m gonna do it honestly.”

“Ok, fine.”

Felicity refrained from cheating for the first few hands. They each won a round. Socks were the first thing that went. Felicity then won another hand, and Oliver lost his shirt. Once he was shirtless, the blonde lost interest in playing fair. His pants were the next to go. Feeling overdressed, she let Oliver win the next hand, and took her dress off, leaving both of them in their underwear.

“Looks like this is gonna be the last hand.” She said suggestively as she shuffled. “Too bad.”

“Isn’t getting naked the goal of strip poker?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, but getting there is so much fun.” She teased as she dealt the cards.

He had 19; she had 20. Oliver stood up and slowly took off his boxer briefs. “You totally cheated.”

“Maybe a little bit.” She admitted. “But I mean, do you blame me?”

“No.” He said as he slowly sat back down. “I don’t think I wanna play anymore.”

“Me neither.” She said as she pounced on him.

When Oliver and Felicity were finished having sex, they laid on the rug, cuddling. He was running one hand through her hair. “You know, you were right. You’re very distracting.”

“I told you. How are you doing now?” She asked him. “Still anxious? Still bothered by the storm?”

“I’m pretty sure the storm’s over.” He said. “And my mind’s focused on something else.”

“And what might that be?”

He rolled them over so that he was on top of her. “I was hoping you’d ask.”


	6. Food Fight

“No.” Felicity said, crossing her arms.

“Felicity….” Oliver responded in a firm, but amused tone.

“I don’t want to.”

“Please.”

“You can’t make me. Literally, you cannot actually make me.” She responded.

Oliver put his hands on his hips. “You’re blowing this out of proportion.”

“Am I? Am I really? Because I think I’m under-reacting.”

“It’s just kale, Felicity. I’m not asking you to love it, I’m asking you to try it.” Early in their relationship, Oliver learned that Felicity wasn’t the best cook. She could make scrambled eggs and reheat things, but that was the extent of her culinary knowledge. Thankfully, Oliver was a great cook, and wanted to get her to try new things.

“First of all, don’t talk to me like I’m a child. Second, I don’t need to try it. It’s kale. Kale is not the name you give something that tastes good.” She argued. “It even sounds gross and boring. Kale, blegh.”

“Kale isn’t that bad.” Oliver defended. “I like it.”

“Well, you’re you and I’m me. I’m not interested in trying new foods out.”

“I get that, but we can’t live off of take-out. It’s not healthy. You shouldn’t eat Big Belly as often as you do.”

“Why not? There are vegetables in the food I eat. I get lettuce on my burgers.”

“That’s not the same thing as eating a salad or some fruit and you know it.” He said. “I’m not asking you to go vegan or give up fast food. I’m just asking you to try the kale. You’ve liked everything I’ve made for you so far, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And do you think I’d make something I wouldn’t think you’d like?”

“I guess not.”

“Then one bite won’t kill you.”

“You don’t know that.”

He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. “I’m not just giving you raw, unseasoned kale. I don’t even like raw kale that much. It’s slightly grilled with roasted corn, tomatoes and herbs with a nice vinaigrette.” He put some on a fork and held it out to her. “Try it.”

“Fine.” She took the fork from him and ate what was on it.

“What’s the verdict?”

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.” She admitted. Felicity hated admitting when she was wrong. “But I swear to Google, if you make me drink one of those gross green smoothies you have every morning, the slow cooker’s gonna have a little accident.”

“I want you to try new things, I don’t want to die.” He said.


	7. What's Yours is Mine

Felicity was in her home office working when Oliver came into the apartment. He yelled ‘Hello’ to her which she returned, but didn’t want to interrupt her work, so he stayed out of her office. 

He was trying to decide what to make for dinner that night when a sudden chill hit him. Despite his claims to Barry that he didn’t get cold as a result of his stay on Lian Yu, Oliver Queen did get chilly from time to time. He went into the living room, looking for a hoodie he’d left there a few days earlier. He couldn’t find it though. He could’ve sworn he’d left it laying on the arm of the couch. Maybe he’d draped over the back? He looked there too, but couldn’t find it. Where had it gone?

He remembered exactly what happened that day. He’d been watching a baseball game when Felicity came back from a meeting. She kissed him hello, which he deepened. She told him he was wearing too many clothes and he practically tore the jacket off of his body, laying it over the arm of the couch before turning his attention back to her.

“Hey hon?” He called into the apartment.

“Yeah?”

“Have you seen my green hoodie?” He asked.

There was a long pause. “…No.” She yelled back eventually.

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

“No, what makes you say that?” She asked in a casual tone. A little too casual.

Suspicious, Oliver walked down the hallway to where her office was. He pushed the door open to find exactly what he’d been expecting. Felicity was sitting in front of her computer, wrapped in his hoodie, which was several sizes too big for her.

“Hoodie thief.” 

“I’m not a thief. Didn’t you tell me that what’s yours is mine?”

“I didn’t mean clothes.” He said crossing his arms.

“It’s not my fault. I couldn’t resist. It was calling out to me.”

“The hoodie made you wear it?” He asked in disbelief.

“It’s comfy and it smells like you. Why wouldn’t I wear it?” She defended.

“That’s my favorite hoodie.”

“Well. maybe if you wore a different one on occasion, that one would smell like you and i wouldn’t have to resort to stealing this one.” She told him.

Oliver started wearing more than just that one sweater. It didn’t stop Felicity from stealing his favorite green one though.


	8. Can We Stay Here?

Felicity rolled over, looked to her side and let out a groan. “Ugh, go away!”

“What?” Oliver asked from next to her.

“Not you. You, you stay right where you are mister.” She ordered, rolling back over to face him.

“Who were you talking to then?” He asked.

“The stupid sun.” She said, scrunching up her nose. Oliver thought she looked adorable like this, but kept the thought to himself. “Waking me up.”

“Do you want me to close the curtains a little more?”

“No, I just- I wanna stay here. I wanna stay just like this, but the sun coming up means its morning. It means I have to get up and go to work and do stuff and be a productive member of society.” She pouted.

“Or, and this is just an idea, we could not do that.” Her boyfriend suggested. “We can stay like this and not do any of that.”

“You wanna stay in bed all day?”

“I wanna stay in bed with you all day.” He clarified as he kissed her. “I wanna stay like this forever.”

“Me too.” She said as she deepened the kiss. They kissed for several minutes until finally breaking apart. “Frack it. I’m taking a personal day.” Felicity called into work and left a message saying she wouldn’t be coming in. She turned her phone off before receiving a reply. “Now, where were we?”

“I think we were here.” Oliver said as he rolled over so that Felicity was underneath him. “Now that I have your undivided attention, any ideas on how to spend our lazy day?”

“Oh, I’ve got plenty.” She said suggestively.

They did leave the bed eventually, when their stomachs started to rumble and they needed to eat, but they spent most of the day in bed.

Felicity’s personal day was very well spent in both her and Oliver’s opinions.


	9. It's the Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a lot ways he tells Felicity he loves her. Sometimes, he says it without even opening his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff. You deserve it.

It took Felicity longer than she wanted to admit to notice it.

At first, she thought Oliver bringing her lunch everyday were his attempts to earn her forgiveness for making her become his assistant. Every day that they worked together as CEO and EA, Oliver would get lunch from a nearby place and bring something back for Felicity. When Oliver was ousted as CEO, and Felicity was fired by Isabel, the tradition continued. She thought he was worried about Slade attacking her if she went somewhere alone, so whenever she mentioned wanting to get food, he claimed he wanted to go with her and always managed to have his wallet out before she did.

The next year, things were so busy with trying to find Sara’s killer, and then trying to stop Ra’s that things like the team’s eating habits flew under the radar. When a seemingly unbeatable assassin was threatening to destroy Starling, how Felicity got lunch didn’t seem very important.

It wasn’t until Felicity started as the CEO of Palmer Tech that the pattern really sunk in. Oliver made her lunch. Every single day, regardless of what the team was dealing with or what he needed to do for his campaign, every single day, Oliver made Felicity a lunch. When she and Curtis started Smoak Tech, and she and Oliver got back together, the lunch-making resumed.

“You know you don’t have to do that, right?” She told him as she came into the kitchen and saw him making her lunch for the next day. “I can make lunch for myself. Or buy it.”

“I know. I want to. It- it’s a little thing I can do to show you that I care. I love you and I want you to be reminded of that, even if my gesture isn’t some big, huge thing.”

“You’re such a sap.” Felicity said as she leaned over and kissed him.

After she realized the lunch thing, Felicity tried to figure out what other things Oliver did for her that were little signs of affection. She realized their freezer never seemed to run out of mint chip, no matter how much she ate. The same went for her favorite brand of coffee.

Whenever she fell asleep coding on her tablet and woke back up in bed, she always found both her phone and her tablet were plugged in and charging when she woke up. She also realized one afternoon, when driving back from a meeting, that she hadn’t taken her car to the mechanic in a while, yet it seemed to be running just fine. Even weirder, no matter how much rain or snow fell in Star City, her windshield wipers were in good condition and she always had washer fluid.

She knew Oliver loved her, that wasn’t breaking news to her, but she came to realize that Oliver did a lot for her to show her how much he loved her. She was taken by surprised, and a little ashamed, that she hadn’t realized it before. She was also shocked by how long Oliver had been doing those things. He started doing some of them back when they were teammates and nothing more.

She came home from her meeting to find Oliver sitting on the couch reading a book. She closed the door behind her, but just stood there, looking at him.

“Everything okay, hon?” He asked when he noticed her staring.

“Yeah, its just- I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do.” he said, closing the book. “But that sentence worries me. What’s this about?”

“Nothing’s wrong, just- I realized recently how much you do for me. Just the little things. And I realized that I didn’t notice it before. And I don’t want you to think I don’t appreciate it or that I’m taking you for granted or something and-“

“I don’t- the things that I do, I don’t do them for ‘good husband points’ or because I want recognition. I do them because they seem to make you happy and you being happy makes me happy.” He said. “Just like how the things you do for me make me happy.”

“I don’t do that much, outside of Overwatch stuff. Which doesn’t really count.”

“Yes you do.” He argued. “You do a lot and I don’t think you even realize it yourself. I’m not one to brag, but I think I’ve got the best wife ever.”

“I don’t know. I think my husband might be better than your wife.” Felicity teased.

“You take that back!”


	10. I'm Very Happy Mister!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets drunk and hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a distinct lack of ‘drunk Felicity’ stories recently, and I’d like to remedy that.

Felicity was taking a sip of her drink and kind of just swaying along to the music. She usually was more of a wine girl, but when Sara insisted on her trying the drink she’d just invented, the Waverider named after her old ship, the hacker couldn’t really say no. It was delicious, and if her guess was correct, very alcoholic.

Suddenly, there was someone standing next to Felicity. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“Yeah, no. Nope. Not happening, bud.” She said, throwing an arm out at the man.

Oliver watched his wife’s arm flail out with confusion. “What’s not happening?”

“You and me. Not happening. Find someone else to give your bedroom eyes to.” She said, holding a hand up as if to push him away. “I’m married.”

“Oh, you are?” He asked. He was wondering what kind of game Felicity was playing. And why she didn’t tell him about it. He’d gotten sidetracked by a call from William, so it had been twenty minutes since he’d left to take the call.

“Yes. And some other woman here might wanna let you buy them a drink, but I don’t. I have a husband. A very sweet, sexy, badass husband. He’s very broody and scary when people hit on me. And we’re very happy. So, I don’t need some random weirdo in a bar hitting on me.” She answered. “Now, go away or I’ll have Sara kick your ass.”

Oliver looked into Felicity’s eyes and saw that she wasn’t messing around. It had been a very long time since he saw her this drunk. He turned to Sara, who was watching the scene in amusement. “How many drinks did you give her?”

“Two….but there was like almost no mixer in there.” She admitted. “I thought she could handle it.”

“This is her first night out since the baby.” He argued. Tonight was the first night Oliver or Felicity had gone out since their son Tommy was born.

“Hey. Hey!” Felicity shouted at Oliver. “I told you to go away! I’m not interested!”

“Why don’t I take you home?” He offered.

“No!” She yelled, turning away from him. “I told you, I’m married. See?” She shoved her left hand into his face so he could see her engagement and wedding rings. “I’m taken!”

“I’m not trying to hit on you. I wanna make sure you get home okay though. Sara will vouch for me.”

“Felicity, he’s an old friend. You’re gonna be fine.” Sara assured her.

“Ok.” She turned back to Oliver. “No funny business though, or I’ll send my husband after you and he’ll shoot you with his arrows. Speaking of his arrows…”

“Ok, let’s go.” Oliver said as he helped Felicity out of the bar and into the car.

“He really knows how to use them, you know.”

“I’m sure he does.” He said with a grin.

“I miss him already.” She said with a contented sigh.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“Duh. He’s my husband. And he’s the best husband ever. He’s wonderful and sexy and supportive and he cooks really well and he doesn’t look at me like I’m a crazy person when I babble. He’s the world’s best greatest hubby ever.” She said. A second later, she gasped. “I should buy him a shirt.”

“What?”

“I should get him a shirt that says ‘world’s best, greatest husband for ever and ever’. Do you think he’d like it?”

“I think he’d love it.”

“Ok, I’m gonna do it.” She said, and she saw his smirk. “No, put that smirk away. The shirt is for Oliver, and his amazing butt and the way it looks in his green leather pants. It’s not for you.” She paused. “I should make it a rule that he can’t wear pants. Or shirts. He should be naked all the time.”

“He wouldn’t be able to leave the house then.”

“That’s the point.” She said with a dramatic eye roll right as they reached the house. “Yay! I’m home.”

“Let’s get you inside.” He said before getting out of the car to help her out.

William had put Tommy back down after a feeding when he heard the front door open. He then heard loud giggling and walked to the foyer to see what was going on. Felicity was laughing very loudly and then saw William. “Hi. You know, you’re very smart William. So is your dad, but he doesn’t think so.”

“Thank you.” He said before turning to Oliver. “How drunk is she?”

“She told me to stop hitting on her because her scary, archer husband would come after me.”

“Woah. Well, I’m gonna go to bed now.”

Oliver got Felicity changed and had her drink some water before putting her to bed.

She woke up the next day with a massive headache. “What happened last night?”

“Sara’s drinks are 96% straight alcohol.” Oliver answered, handing her some coffee, toast and aspirin.

“I did something embarrassing, didn’t I?”

“I tried to talk to you and you kept telling me how much you loved your husband and that he’d kick my ass for hitting on you.” Oliver deadpanned. “You spent most of the ride home telling me how great this husband of yours is.”

“Well, he is.” She defended. “And don’t make fun of me.”

“How am I making fun? It was cute.”

The next week, Oliver came home after work to find a bundle of cloth on the kitchen counter. He unrolled it to see a white T-shirt with the words ‘World’s Best, Greatest Husband For Ever and Ever’ printed on it.

“I told you I was gonna get you one.”


	11. Missed Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity realizes there are some ‘normal kid’ things Oliver never got to do. She sets out to make those memories with him.

Felicity was holding Oliver’s hand as they walked through the craft fair in Ivy Town. She hadn’t wanted to go at first, but Oliver thought it might be a good idea. They’d only moved to town about two weeks ago and didn’t know anybody yet. He argued an event like this would be a great way to get a feel for the community.

She stopped at a table where a woman was selling homemade candles. Felicity asked if she could smell one and the merchant agreed, handing her one. She took a sniff and Oliver saw her make a face for a millisecond before thanking the woman and walking away.

“The candle smelled bad?” He asked.

“It smelled like those scented Mr. Sketch markers, but the gross ones.”

“What?”

“Those scented markers everyone used to fight over in school.” She said. “Every color was a different scent. Most smelled good but some- you have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Nope. Private school kid. We didn’t have scented markers.”

“I can’t believe you’d never used or even heard of those. That’s like saying you’ve never had a Capri Sun.” She remarked. He looked away from her at that. “You’ve never had one, have you?” He shook his head. “Ok, that’s it. We’re going to the store. We’ve got some childhood experiences to make up for.” She grabbed his hand and they walked to the car.

“It’s not a big deal.” He said while they were driving. “My mom didn’t let us have those things, but it didn’t mean my childhood was bad.”

“Oh, I wasn’t- I didn’t think it was bad, its just- these things, these experiences, most people our age got to do them as kids and you didn’t. I wanted you to get to try them, but if you aren’t interested-“

“Are you kidding me? I used to see Capri Sun commercials and Kid Cuisine and those galaxy brownie things and beg my mom to have Raisa buy them but she said no. it might be 20 years later, but I still wanna know what they taste like.”

“Good. So, Capri Suns, Kid Cuisine, and Cosmic brownies are on our list. Anything else?”

“I feel like I’ll know them when I see them.”

They went to the store and wound up buying everything from Capri Suns to Otter Pops and more. The cashier probably thought they were stocking up to be invaded by 8-year-olds, but they didn’t care. Felicity was reliving her childhood and Oliver was making up for the things he missed during his.

Oliver liked Capri Suns, Cosmic brownies and Otter pops. He thought Kid Cuisine was kinda bland and decided Spaghetti-O’s were just gross, as was Chef Boyardee. He was on the fence about Bagel Bites. They were perfectly edible, but they didn’t taste that much like pizza and the bagels weren’t great.

“Ok, now that we’ve given you the typical kid food experience, what else are we missing?” Felicity asked. “Any trips you never got to go on? Any toys you wanted but didn’t get to play with?”

He thought about it for a minute. “Well, it’s not that I didn’t get to play with Legos, but my parents gave them away before Thea was born. They told me she might choke on them.”

“Yeah, if you just left them lying around on the floor.” She remarked. “Let’s see how many I can buy online.”

“You don’t- you don’t have to buy me Legos.” He said.

“I miss my Legos. Do you want Legos?” She asked him, and he nodded. “Ok, so we’re buying them. See this is the upside to adulthood. We can spend a bunch of money on junk food and buy all the toys we want, and no one can stop us because we’re grown-ups and we bought them with our own grown-up money.”

A giant box of Legos was delivered to their townhouse the next day. They spent most of the day playing with them. It was a little immature for them to spend all day playing and building things, but it was also nice to have a day where they could forget about all of their problems.

“I hope our kids don’t feel like they missed out.” Oliver told her that night while they were cleaning up the mess they’d made. The last thing they wanted was to step on any errant Legos lying around.

“Our kids?” She asked. They’d only been together for a few months. They hadn’t talked much about the future, much less about kids.

“You know, a while from now, if we have kids.” He backtracked. Oliver didn’t know if he’d have kids, but if he did, he wanted to have them with Felicity.


	12. Tommy's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a sequel for Sick and Tired or it at least takes place in the same universe.
> 
> Felicity’s son wakes her up in the middle of the night after a bad dream.

Felicity was about to turn the light off and go to sleep when she heard the stomping of tiny feet towards her door. A few moments later, the door to her and Oliver’s bedroom cracked open.

“Mommy?” Tommy asked, standing in the doorway. His dirty blonde hair was messy and he was holding his stuffed bear in one hand. He seemed upset.

“What’s wrong?”

“I had a bad dream.”

“You had a bad dream. Do you wanna sleep in Mommy and Daddy’s bed tonight?” She asked. He nodded and got into the bed. “Do you wanna talk about your dream?”

“No.” He said, snuggling into his mother’s side. “When’s Daddy coming home?”

Oliver had been away for the last three days at a conference in Gotham. This was the first time he had to travel since Tommy was born. The three-year-old had been asking his mother when he was coming home at least three times a day since he left.

“He’ll be home when you wake up.” Felicity told her son.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” She told him as she yawned. “I think it’s time to go to bed.”

“Okay.” he said, laying down and closing his eyes.

The preschooler fell asleep easily and was soon fast asleep. Felicity watched Tommy sleep for a little while before sleep claimed her as well. She wasn’t sure how long she was asleep for, but she woke up when Tommy shouted in excitement.

“You’re home!”

Oliver let out a quiet laugh at his son’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, I am. Did you miss me?”

“Uh-huh. This much.” He said as he held his arms out as far as they would go. “Mommy missed you too and-“

“We need to use our really quiet voices, okay? Mommy’s trying to sleep.” Oliver whispered. He knew Felicity had woken up when Tommy yelled but didn’t want to keep encouraging his yelling.

“Sorry.” Tommy said, much quieter.

“Why aren’t you sleeping in your bed?” Oliver asked. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Uh-huh.” He said, clutching his teddy bear again. “You went away and didn’t come back, and Mommy went to find you and she didn’t come back and Will went and I was all alone. And the monster in my closet ate me ‘cause I didn’t have you or Mommy or Will to scare it away.” Like many kids, Tommy believed there was a monster that lived in his closet. Every night, either Oliver or Felicity would perform a ‘Monster Scare Away’ ritual that made the monster go away. It was the easiest way to get Tommy to sleep.

“It was just a dream, okay? Mommy’s right there and I’m right here. We aren’t gonna leave you alone.” He promised Tommy. “Not ever.”

“Never ever ever?”

“Never ever ever ever.” Oliver emphasized.

“But you went away before. Auntie Thea said so. You went to Lia- Lion You.” Tommy argued.

“Lian Yu. And Daddy was away for a long time, but he came back home. It just took us a long time to find him” Felicity said. Tommy was way too young to be told the truth about Lian Yu or Oliver’s time there. The story about how he wound up on the island or why would scar the preschooler for life, so she refused to say anything else about it. “He isn’t gonna go there again, right?”

“No. I’d miss you and Mommy and Will too much.” Oliver said. He looked at the clock and saw what time it was. “Now, I think its time for everyone to go to bed.”

“Not tired.” Tommy said yawning.

“Well, try to get some sleep anyway.” Felicity told him.

He laid back down next to her and a few moments later, Oliver got into bed. Tommy rolled over so that he was half-lying on Oliver. “Missed you, Daddy.”

“I miss you too, buddy.” Oliver said before falling asleep.


	13. Let It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unexpected tragedy, Oliver and Felicity say goodbye to someone important to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Let’s pretend that Arrow ended after Oliver was acquitted in 6x21. The Lizard and everyone connected to him all died or were erased from existence, including Black Siren. 
> 
> This is sad. You’ve been warned.

It happened very unexpectedly. Oliver, Felicity and William were over at the Diggles’ new townhouse for the 4th of July. Things in Star City had been quiet lately, which the reinstated mayor was happy about. He had more time to focus on his family and it was starting to seem like the city didn’t need the Green Arrow as much anymore.

Quentin was in the backyard talking to Sara and Ava about their escapades in time travel. Sara had been nervous to introduce her father to her new girlfriend, but they hit it off right away. Clearly, he approved of his daughter’s new partner. Oliver was happy for his ex, she seemed happy and that’s exactly what she deserved. Ava and Sara excused themselves to go get another drink, and Quentin turned to say something to Thea and Roy who were visiting for the holiday. Halfway through his sentence, Quentin dropped the cup he was holding and started clutching his arm. A few seconds later, he collapsed.

Felicity saw it and hit Oliver in the chest, hard. “Call 9-1-1.” She ran into the house, hoping there was something in the medicine cabinet that could help.

Digg saw Quentin fall and rushed over to him. By all appearances, Quentin was having a heart attack. Felicity found a bottle of aspirin and ran over to where Digg was right as Sara pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Her father was unconscious, so Digg started performing CPR. The ambulance arrived within minutes and sped Quentin and Sara to the hospital.

An hour later, Ava called Oliver to tell him that Lance didn’t make it.

Three days later, Felicity walked into her and Oliver’s room. They were leaving in half an hour to head to Quentin’s funeral. She walked in to find Oliver sitting on the edge of their bed, staring into space. He had a tie around his neck, but he hadn’t tied it yet.

He seemed lost in thought, so she slowly walked over to him. “Hey.”

“I’m not ready for this.”

“I don’t think any of us were. I don’t think anyone ever is.” She said. “At least everyone was there, Sara was there. She got to see him one last time. I was worried- she didn’t get to say goodbye to Laurel. I didn’t want the same thing to happen with him.” She stopped right in front of him and started running her fingers through his hair.

“I never got to thank him.” he said sadly.

“For what?”

“A lot. Mostly, he taught me how to be a good father. My dad- he tried, but I don’t think I could’ve learned to be the dad William needed if I didn’t know Quentin. I owe him a lot and I never got to tell him.”

“I’m sure he knew.” Felicity assured him, as she continued running her fingers through her husband’s hair. It was quiet for several moments and then she heard it. Oliver started crying. He pulled her closer to him, resting his head against her stomach and let the tears fall.

They stayed like that for a while, until the door to their room creaked open. They both looked over to see a somber William standing there. Quentin might not have been his grandfather, but he’s become a grandfather-like figure to him over the last year.

“I can come back.”

“No, it’s okay.” Felicity said with a sad smile.

Oliver pulled his head away from Felicity’s abdomen and wiped his eyes. “Sorry. I cried all over your dress.”

“Don’t apologize for the way you feel.” She told him. “Besides, you can’t even really tell.” There were a few small wet spots on her stomach, but you’d need to look really close to see them.

Oliver stood up and fixed his tie. He was still upset, but now wasn’t the time to cry. It was time to say goodbye to Quentin, and he wanted to make sure things went smoothly. It was the least he could do. The Smoak-Queen family left their apartment and headed to the gravesite.

Quentin Lance’s funeral was a quiet affair. A few of his former colleagues at the SCPD came to pay their respects, but most of the people in attendance were members of Team Arrow, Team Flash or the Legends.

When it was over, Oliver invited Sara and Ava to stay with them for a few days. They turned him down, deciding being in Star City was too much for them right now, which he understood. They said their goodbyes and headed home. William sprinted into his room as soon as they got inside the apartment.

Oliver, meanwhile, focused on Felicity. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m sad. I’m gonna miss him a lot. I didn’t know him as well as you did, but he- he was an important person in my life. Things aren’t gonna be the same without him.” She started to tear up.

He pulled her into his chest and let her cry. “It’s okay. Let it out. Let it all out.”


	14. You're Gonna Pay For That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get into a waterballoon fight.

One thing Oliver didn’t like all that much about Ivy Town was the pressure to keep their house’s lawn well groomed. Especially in August when it was super hot out. He had just finished mowing when he saw something bright orange come flying at him out of the corner of his eye. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he managed to turn and grab it before it hit him.

To his surprise, as soon as he grabbed it, it exploded. A bunch of water splashed all over his face. He heard giggling and saw his girlfriend standing on the patio trying to cover her laughter.

“Did you- you just threw a water balloon at me!”

“Well, you weren’t supposed to catch it, but I forgot about your ninja reflexes.” She said between laughs.

“When did you have time to make water balloons?” He wondered.

“You wouldn’t mow the lawn shirtless, so I had to think of something to do to occupy myself. And you looked hot.” She said. “In fact,” she bent down and took something out of the bucket next to her feet, “you still look like you could use a cool down.” She grabbed two more balloons and wound up to throw one at him.

“Felicity, don’t-.” He said, only to have the balloon hit him in the chest. “Ok, that’s it.” He said in a playful tone. He ran towards her and she shrieked and ran away. He made it to the patio where she’d left the bucket. He picked up one balloon and tossed it between his hands gently. “You left your ammo behind.”

“Oh frack.” She said. He threw one at her and it exploded all over her shirt. He threw another one at her.

“Now we’re even.”

She still had a balloon in her hand, which she threw at him after the second one hit her. “Now, I win.”

He grabbed a few more balloons and chased after her, throwing them as he ran. When she was completely soaked, Oliver was about to call a truce when she picked up the hose.

“Felicity…” He said warningly.

She pointed it at him and sprayed. “Oops.” She said, not sounding sorry at all.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” He said, taking off his soaked shirt. He ran back over to the bucket of water balloons and got more ammo.

They spent about an hour running around the backyard throwing water balloons at each other and spraying one another with a hose. They agreed to a truce when Oliver took possession of the hose and Felicity had thrown the last water balloon she had. Oliver was shirtless and dripping wet, while Felicity was still fully clothed but drenched from head to toe.

“Yay! I win!” She declared.

“I have the hose.” He said, teasingly.

“But I got you all wet and shirtless.” She argued.

He dropped the hose and walked over to her. Without saying anything, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. “Challenge accepted.”

She let out a very loud laugh as he carried her into the house.

The woman who lived next door to them moved away from the window and shook her head. “Newlyweds.”


	15. Like No One's Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver comes home to a surprise

Oliver closed the door to their house and was about to call out to Felicity when he heard faint music coming from somewhere upstairs. His meetings had run longer than they were supposed to and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with his wife. Curious, he followed the sound of the music.

He stopped in his bedroom and found it empty. The music was coming from further down the hall, but he paused to change out of his suit and into something more comfortable. He liked being the mayor, but sometimes he wished the mayor could wear sweatpants to work. After changing, he left the room and went to find his wife and the source of the noise.

He slowly opened the door at the end of the hall and nearly burst out laughing. Felicity had the radio turned on to a very high volume and was dancing along with the music. Badly. Felicity was usually a pretty good dancer, way better than Oliver, but her movements to the rhythm just looked jerky and uncoordinated. She was wearing one of his henleys and a pair of cotton shorts that gave him a great view of her toned legs and firm butt. He leaned against the doorway for a while and watched. The song changed to something else but she kept dancing.

“I don’t care!” She sang along to the lyrics. “I love it!”

“Having fun?” He asked.

She yelped and spun around, almost tripping on the pile of sheets on the floor. “Holy frack! Don’t do that. I know you’re a ninja and all that, but you can’t just sneak up on people!”

“Well, maybe if you didn’t have the radio so loud, you would’ve heard me.” He suggested.

“Take your facts and get out of here.” She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“You didn’t answer my question though, are you having fun? It sure looked like it with that…impressive dancing.”

“Yeah, laugh it up. Sometimes I like dancing like a complete moron.”

“You could never look like a moron.” He told her. “And if you wanna dance like no one’s watching, go right ahead.”

“Good, maybe I will.” She responded. “Maybe you should join me.”

“I don’t dance.”

“No one’s gonna see it but me and I’ve seen you do weirder things.” She pointed out. She then started doing some cheesy disco moves. “Come on, you know you want to.”

“Fine.” He said, sounding fake-resigned. He moved from his spot against the doorway. “Let’s dance then.”

After about five minutes, they were laughing too hard to keep dancing.


	16. What About the Rest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a discussion about the multiverse.

Oliver and Felicity were sitting on the couch, waiting for the next episode of Stranger Things to load when she turned to him. “Do you ever think about the others?”  
“The other whats?” He asked. The last thing they’d been talking about was what to have for dinner, so her question didn’t make any sense.

“The other Olivers and Felicitys.”

“I still don’t understand the question.”

“Ok, so thanks to Kara being from Earth 38, we know the multiverse exists.” She started. “And according to multiverse theory, there’s an infinite number of universes all parallel to each other.”

“I thought there were only 52.”

“Fifty-two that Barry or Cisco managed to travel to. That doesn’t mean others don’t exist.” She told him. “We’re getting off track. If there’s an infinite number of universes, then there are infinite Olivers and infinite Felicitys.” Oliver got a smirk on his face that indicated he was having dirty thoughts about what he’d do with multiple Felicitys. She hit him on the shoulder lightly. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“You can’t just say that and expect me not to picture it.”

“Anyway, do you ever think about those versions of us?”

“Not really. I guess I didn’t give a ton of thought to other Earths existing.”

“Well, they do. How many versions of us do you think found each other?” She asked. “I hope its most of them.” She knew Oliver was dead on Earth-2. She assumed there were a few other Earths where they never met or would never meet for one reason or another. “As many as possible.”

“Really?”

“Well, I love you. My life wouldn’t be the same without you. And I’d like to think that, more often than not, we find each other. I want Earth-3 Felicity to find Earth-3 Oliver and Felicity-37 to bump into Oliver-37 and so on forever.”

“Me too.” He said quietly. “After all, Oliver Queen just isn’t Oliver Queen without Felicity Smoak.”

“So, you and me are destined to be in any reality, I guess.”

“Any reality I care about.” He said as he kissed her.


	17. Happy Birthday to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Oliver’s birthday and Felicity wants to make it special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is just fluff. Fluff from the universe where nothing bad happens after the Olicity wedding.

Oliver woke up when he heard something fall. The noise came from somewhere downstairs and it wasn’t very loud, but still he woke up. He turned to say something to Felicity when he saw that she wasn’t in bed next to him. He heard something else get knocked over and got out of bed to investigate.

He quietly crept downstairs to see what was going on. He could hear something banging in the kitchen when he reached the main floor. He then heard his wife say something quietly.

“Frack.” She sounded frustrated. “Betty Crocker is a lying liar.” He moved closer to the entrance to the kitchen. “This is supposed to be easy.”

“Mama!” Tommy exclaimed.

Oliver stopped right outside the threshold of the room. From where he was standing, he could see Felicity and Tommy, but they couldn’t see him. Tommy was in his high chair, looking at his frazzled mother. Felicity was glaring at a cookbook and had a bunch flour in her hair.

“I know, sweetie, I know. We’re supposed to be making Daddy cupcakes. But Betty Crocker is a liar and her ‘foolproof’ recipes are false advertising.” The blonde said. “How about we try some of the icing instead?”

“You wanna give our toddler icing at 9 am?” Oliver asked, stepping into the room. “You’re brave.”

“Get out of here! This is supposed to be a surprise!” She told him.

“Felicity, its my birthday. Making someone cake, or cupcakes, on their birthday isn’t that much of a surprise.” He reasoned. “And remember when you tried to make Halloween cookies?”

“Hey! No one got food poisoning.” She argued. “And I’m getting better. You told me that.”

“Yeah, but you’re not quite ready to fly solo. How about I make them and you and Tommy help decorate?”

“You can’t make your own birthday cake.” She told him.

“What can I say? I like to break the rules.” He said as he gently moved her away from all of the ingredients and started making the batter. He and Felicity talked while he made the cupcakes. While they were baking, he started making frosting.  Eventually, the timer dinged and it was time to decorate the deserts.

“Ok, now you need to vamoose.” Felicity said.

“Who uses the word ‘vamoose’ anymore?”

“I do. Go away. I can’t surprise you with a birthday cupcake if you see me decorate it.” She pointed out.

“Okay, fine. Tommy and I’ll go then.” He said, taking Tommy out of his high chair.

They went into the living room and Oliver turned on some kids show while he waited for Felicity to finish. Since the island, he’d never made his birthday into a big deal. For a few years, he didn’t even bother to celebrate or tell anyone it was his birthday. Ever since he got together with Felicity though, she insisted they celebrate. She always told him that his birthday was important and he deserved to have one special day a year.

After about half an hour, Felicity walked out of the kitchen holding a red velvet cupcake with dark green frosting on it. There was a lit light green candle sticking out of it. When she came into the room, she started singing the Happy Birthday song and handed it to Oliver when she was done.

“Make a wish.”

He blew the candle out and took a bite. “Thank you, honey.”

“Happy birthday.” She said, kissing him. “I love you.”

“Look at that. My wish came true.” He said with a smile.


	18. I Wanna Be Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver’s day with his daughter turns into a discussion about what she wants to be when she grows up. Featuring five-year-old Mia and stay-at-home dad Oliver.

Oliver was sneaking through the living room of the house he shared with Felicity, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Freeze!” A high-pitched voice yelled from behind him. He began to smile and did as the voice said. “Now, turn around.”

Oliver let out an exaggerated gasp, pretending to be surprised. “You caught me. I can’t believe you caught me. After all of my careful planning too.” He might’ve resented how he lost his position as the mayor, and regretted what happened the year afterwards, but looking back, he was thankful it happened. Being Oliver Queen, stay-at-home dad, was way better than any other job he’d ever had.

“I found you, and now I’m gonna stop you!” Mia Queen declared. “Take that!” She said as she shot her father with a nerf gun. The foam bullets bounced off of him.

Oliver fell dramatically to go the ground. “Ack! Mia Queen, you got me. You win, super-Ninja-Lady.” He said, repeating the title Mia had given herself earlier that day, before closing his eyes.

“Daddy!” She said dramatically. She had a lot of attitude for a five-year-old. He and Felicity would be in trouble when she became a teenager. “It’s super-Ninja-princess-lady!”

“You wanna be a ninja princess? I thought you just wanted to be a ninja.” He said, opening his eyes.

“Mommy said I can be whatever I want when I’m a grown-up.” She said, putting her hands on her hips, daring him to argue with her. Her anger was adorable.

“Oh, Mommy told you that.” Oliver asked.

“Uh huh. And Mommy’s always right.”

Mia might’ve been a daddy’s girl, but Felicity was still her mom. She was at the age where her parents knew everything, or so she thought, and she knew Felicity was really smart. She believed that if Felicity said something, it had to be true.

“Well, if Mommy says so, then it must be true.” He gave in.

“Well, I am usually right.” Felicity said as she came into the living room. She looked around the room and saw a bit of a mess. Toys were all over the floor and blankets and pillows were plied haphazardly all of the place. “I see you two had fun.”

“We were playing ‘Ninjas and Bad Guys’. It got a little out of hand.” Oliver said. “And Mia, the ninja-princess, caught and defeated the bad guy.”

“Oh, she did. Maybe we should ask Nyssa to give Mia some ninja lessons then. So it doesn’t take her as long to defeat him next time.” Felicity suggested playfully.

“Can we? Please Mommy? Please?” Mia begged. The five-year-old was fascinated by Nyssa. She thought the dark-haired woman was the coolest person alive and told everyone she knew how cool she was. When Oliver asked her why she thought Nyssa was cooler than he was, a tad bit jealous, the girl’s answer was simple. Nyssa had a cool sword and Oliver didn’t, so she was better. “I wanna be a ninja like Nyssa!”

“I’m sorry, Mia, I was just teasing your dad. There’s no such thing as ninja lessons.” Her mother had to admit.

“Then how did Nyssa learn?”

“You’ll have to ask her that, but not for a few years.” Oliver said.

The little girl pouted and, for added measure, kicked one of the toys next to her dejectedly. She wanted to be a ninja, just her daddy and Nyssa. It wasn’t fair that they got to be ones and she didn’t. She started muttering about how it wasn’t fair.

“What do you mean it isn’t fair?” Her father asked.

“You get to be a ninja. Nyssa’s a ninja. Auntie Thea’s one. Auntie Sara too. Mommy isn’t but she’s super smart. Everyone else gets to be cool, but I don’t.”

“I think you’re cool.” Felicity said.

“You’re my mommy. You have to think that.” She countered. “Why can’t I be one?”

“You can be. Just…not yet. You’re still just a kid.” Oliver said.

“No, I’m not. I’m five. That’s this many.” She said, holding up five fingers. “I’m not a kid. I wanna be like you, Daddy! Like the Green Arrow! I wanna stop bad people too!”

Oliver and Felicity exchanged looks. They knew this moment was coming for a while. Mia had grown up hearing stories about the Green Arrow and his team. She knew they were true, even if they were heavily edited. They knew she’d want to learn how to fight eventually. They just weren’t expecting it to happen when she was so young.

“Mia, you’re still too young to learn how to be a ninja, but if you want, when you turn six, we can talk about teaching you how to defend yourself so bad people can’t hurt you.” Oliver told her.

“When I’m six? But that’s a million years away!” She exclaimed dramatically.

“I remember when I thought eight months was a million years away.” Felicity said fondly.


	19. Nuts About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get into a surprising competition at the store.

Oliver was a few steps in front of Felicity as he pushed the cart down the aisle of the grocery store. Suddenly, he heard giggling behind him and turned around.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just-.” She started giggling again before holding something up. “Olive you a lot.” Of course, there was a jar of olives in her hand, which she put in the cart.

“Olive you too.” He responded as he moved towards the produce. “In fact, I’m nuts about you.”

He was looking over the apple selection when Felicity called his name. “You and I make quite a pear.” She said, holding the fruit in question. “And you’re one in a melon.” She gestured to the bin of watermelon behind him.

“Yes, we do. in fact, I find you quite appealing.” He said as he picked up a bunch of bananas. They left the produce section and went down a different aisle.

“I’m starting to think you aren’t bready for all of my jokes. I will still loaf you though.” She said, grabbing a loaf of bread. “Or maybe you just donut understand them. Do you wanna taco ‘bout it?”

“You wanna have a joke war? You wanna pizza me?” He countered. “That would be a huge mis-steak. I think you’re grate, but food puns are my thing and its kinda a big dill for me.”

“Please romaine calm, sir. I love you a waffle lot and don’t want things to get ugly.”

“Eggs-actly.” He said, “You guac my world. My heart beets for you.”

“I know. Thanks for pudding up with my humor.”

“I love you even s’more because of it.”

“God, could you two be anymore embarrassing?” William lamented as he tried to find something to hide behind so no one would know he knew them. The puns were tolerable at first, but now he just wished he hadn’t been dragged here.

“Butter get used to kid.” Oliver said before turning the corner to go down a different aisle.


End file.
